


Щекотка

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Gen, Humor, Tickling, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 13:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17919962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Холмс и Уотсон изучают друг у друга уязвимые места.





	Щекотка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Tickle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/432440) by [wordybirdy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordybirdy/pseuds/wordybirdy). 



Одним из самых актуальных и важных уроков, которые я получил, общясь с Шерлоком Холмсом, возможно, был вот этот:

_Ни при каких каких обстоятельствах не признавайтесь, где находятся ваши самые уязвимые места._

С сожалением сообщаю читателю, что я не послушался собственного совета. Стоило мне показать свою уязвимость, как милый стервятник, для того, чтобы ощупать свою жертву, протянул в мою сторону когти.

Как-то во вторник, солнечным утром, я решил навести порядок на своих книжных полках. Вместо того, чтобы оставить эту задачу нашей домовладелице, рискуя потом найти книги или расставленными в другом порядке, или вообще в другом месте, я приступил к кропотливой работе. Разложив свои медицинские журналы по датам, а романы в алфавитном порядке, я собирался начать раскладывать всё это на полках, когда мой друг наконец-то проснулся и вышел в гостиную.

− Уотсон! − воскликнул он, широко зевнув. − Что вы там делаете, растянувшись на полу?

− Не совсем растянувшись, Холмс, − стоя на коленях, ответил я. − Я переставляю книги. На полках такой беспорядок.

− О, очень хорошо. Не могли бы вы уделить время и навести порядок...

− Нет, Холмс...

− Ах. Но их не так много, и это не займёт...

− _Нет_ , Холмс. Со своими собственными книгами вы уж разберитесь сами.

Он нахмурился.

Вернувшись к своим книгам, я не услышал тихие шаги позади себя, но почувствовав тычок в рёбра, подпрыгнул на два фута. То, что Холмс удивлённо отшатнулся, не стало для меня утешением.

− Что это было?! − спросил я. − Холмс, я не выношу щекотку. Пожалуйста, больше так не делайте.

Он пристально на меня посмотрел.

− Я просто _ткнул_ вас в бок, − ответил он. − Вы очень нелюбезно отозвались о моих книжных полках.

− Ну, вы _ткнули_ меня в самые чувствительные для щекотки места, − пожаловался я. − Было бы лучше, если бы вы так не делали.

Мой друг продолжил смотреть на меня взглядом, который я с трудом игнорировал.

− Просто так не делайте, − добавил я, вздрогнув.

− Это заставило вас подпрыгнуть, − заметил он с ноткой озорства в голосе.

− Да, Холмс, я знаю.

− Это было забавно.

− Это не так.

Он засмеялся. − А если бы я ткнул в ваши рёбра с _двух_ сторон, что тогда произошло бы?

− Я бы устроил вам сотрясение мозга, Холмс.

Продолжая смеяться, он отошёл от меня на небольшое расстояние.

− Уотсон, у вас только рёбра такие чувствительные к щекотке?

− Нет, ещё... − Я резко замолчал. − Да, только рёбра, − твёрдо сказал я, но боюсь, слишком поздно, потому что глаза моего друга засияли.

− Я вижу, − заметил он.

Больше ничего не сказав, Холмс отвлёкся на чтение The Times. Надеясь, что на этом всё закончилось, я устроился в кресле с книгой в руках. Некоторое время казалось, что всё так и было. Проведя час или два за ланчем в Холборн, мы совершили приятную прогулку в саду и посетили одну из картинных галерей на Бонд-стрит, после чего, культурно пресыщенные, вернулись домой в квартиру 221Б.

− Мне не понравилась та большая картина с капустой, − фыркнул Холмс.

− Это не кочан капусты, Холмс. Это − весенний цветок. Он очень красивый.

− Ну, он похож на кочан капусты, − возразил мой друг, оказавшись рядом, в то время как я вешал свою шляпу на крючок. Не ожидая пинка и щекотки на своей талии, я не смог всего этого избежать.

− Холмс! − воскликнул я, отступая к камину. − Я _очень_ хочу, чтобы вы остановились.

− Это щекотно? − нетерпеливо спросил Холмс.

− Нет, − ответил я, прищурившись. − Если вы намереваетесь снова это сделать, то клянусь, Холмс, я...

− К счастью, я сам не боюсь щекотки, − признался мой друг, посмотрев на меня искоса.

− У меня нет никакого желания это выяснять, − буркнул я. Сев в кресло и прижав локти к бокам, я с трудом набил трубку и закурил.

Холмс сделал то же самое.

− Уотсон, − обратился он ко мне.

− Если речь идёт о капусте или щекотке, то мне не интересно ни то, ни другое, − предупредил я его самым строгим голосом.

Его лицо вытянулось. Он не ожидал, что мне удастся объединить в одном хитром предложении обе темы.

− Майкрофт такой же, как и вы, − печально заявил он после паузы. − Не понимает шуток. − Он посмотрел на меня краем глаза. − Ворчун, − добавил он, растягивая слоги, через четыре секунды.

− Я злюсь, − буркнул я через пять секунд.

Холмс часто говорил мне, что гениальность − это бесконечная способность для принятия боли.

А я сказал бы, что это − бесконечная способность к тому, чтобы _быть_ болью.

Когда через три четверти часа нашей обороны ко мне вернулось моё чувство юмора, я решил, что борьба огня с огнём могла бы уладить всё это раньше. Холмс к тому времени уже рассматривал что-то в пробирке за своим столом. Притворившись, что мне интересно, в тот момент, когда он наклонился, я ткнул его в бок. Поставив пробирку на стойку, он повернул голову и изогнул бровь. Его глаза расширились, когда я, как призрак, зашевелил пальцами.

− Уотсон, − запаниковал он. − Я нахожусь рядом с пробирками.

− Но у вас в руках нет ни одной, − указал я.

Вскочив, он спрятался за стул, а потом отбежал к окну.

− Остановитесь немедленно, − громко сказал он.

− Обстоятельства изменились, − объяснил я, направившись к нему. − Но, Холмс, как я понял, вы не боитесь щекотки? Поэтому она не должна вас тревожить, конечно.

− Да. Я имею в виду, нет! Нет!

− Идите сюда.

− Ни за что, Уотсон. Уйдите.

Мы принялись бегать вокруг стола для завтрака.

− Я буду бросаться в вас кубиками сахара, − пожаловался Холмс.

− Так вы, конечно, подарите миссис Хадсон серьёзную причину для того, чтобы она тоже вас пощекотала, − ответил я. − Крошки сахара − источник её раздражения. − Сделав неожиданно выпад влево, я его обманул. Вскрикнув, он метнулся в угол комнаты.

− Вы сказали мне неправду, − смеясь, добавил я. − Вы так же чувствительны к щекотке, как и я, если не больше.

− Выдумка − мой механизм защиты. Уотсон, пожалуйста, я прошу вас. − Он потянулся к сахарнице, но потом передумал.

− Вы торжественно обещаете воздержаться от дальнейших нападений на мою личность, Холмс?

Мы стояли напротив друг друга, в то время как мой друг приглаживал свой измятый жилет. Выпрямившись, он скривился.

− Я проводил эксперимент, − сказал он, − а вы вмешиваетесь в его результат.

− Пожалуйста, не говорите мне, что вы планировали написать монографию на эту тему.

Он пожал плечами.

− Я требую вашего обещания, Холмс.

Холмс вздохнул. − О... ну хорошо. Я обещаю. А вы скажете мне, где у вас другое чувствительное к щекотке место?

Я усмехнулся. − Чтобы вы вооружились боеприпасами на будущее? Думаю, нет, мой дорогой друг.

Смущённо улыбаясь, мой друг покинул угол, в который сам себя загнал.

− Возможно, так будет лучше, − согласился он. − Ради наших нервов мы не должны сводить друг друга с ума. Поскольку это будет лишним − случайный наблюдатель может решить, что мы и правда сошли с ума.

− Если что, я напомню вам о том, что вы сказали, Холмс, − предупредил я.

Улыбнувшись, Холмс крикнул миссис Хадсон, чтобы она принесла чай. Для альтернативного использования кубиков сахара.


End file.
